


Old crushes die hard

by Missy3000



Category: Carry On - Fandom, Snowbaz - Fandom
Genre: Baz works at a bar, Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, after graduation, i love them, it takes two wingwomen to get them to kiss, seeing each other again, they are both pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 02:05:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy3000/pseuds/Missy3000
Summary: And after all this time, there he is. Leaning against the bar in a gray suit, laughing. The same laugh, the same moles, the same curls. I just stare at him. He is here, Simon Snow stands five feet away from me, alive, breathing, beautiful and I forget how to function.Baz and Simon meet again after years, after the war. All old feelings rise up again.





	Old crushes die hard

Baz:  
And after all this time, there he is. Leaning against the bar in a gray suit, laughing. The same laugh, the same moles, the same curls. I just stare at him. He is here, Simon Snow stands five feet away from me, alive, breathing, beautiful and I forget how to function.  
“Ty, you’re spacing out.” Anne, my coworker, slightly pushes me, bringing me back to reality. “Just talk to the guy.”, she says and winks. Anne is one of the few people I ever told that I am gay. We were drunk on some party from some guy I didn’t really know and she and I were sitting on the balcony. I was so drunk, all I did was babble, until I started babbling about this dude in my class, who was unfairly hot (coincidentally he also had bronze curls, but I ignored that). Anne listened to me, fairly drunk herself. Suddenly she sat up straight, pointed a finger at me and yelled “You’re gay.” She was really happy at that time, thought she had figured me out, but I was so shocked, I started crying on the spot. “Shh. It’s ok.”, Anne had said and pulled me into a hug. She was really nice, gave me chocolate and told me she was bisexual herself. “Doesn’t really mater who you love, Ty.”; she said with all her drunken wisdom and I cried even more.  
Since then we kinda became friends and I started opening up more about my sexuality.  
Anne was also the one who got me the job at this bar. “It’ll be fun. Working together, all fancy.”, she had said and I couldn’t say no. Anne has the worst puppy eyes. Almost as bad as Mordelia.  
Right know she smiles at me knowingly (she knew my type and the exact replica was sitting right there) and wiggled her eyebrows. “Shut up. I can’t talk to him.”, I say and wipe a glass clean. “Why not?”  
“No flirting with the customers.”, I remind her. Our chef was really clear about that, almost aggressive. “Oh come on. Your shift is almost over anyway. It won’t hurt.” Anne laughs.  
I look at Simon. He is here with a girl I don’t quite see, probably his girlfriend, and a few other people. Then he does something that freezes my body completely. He comes over, in my direction. “Anne.”, I squeal and want to run away. “Na uh.”, she says, “I am taking my break.” Then she steals my cigarettes and is gone. That brat!  
And then he is there, all bronze and light, looking at me, the surprise written on his face. 

Simon  
Baz! It is Baz!

Baz  
“Hi, what can I get for you?”, I ask as calmly as possible, but he just points at me, still in shock. “Baz.”, he says and lets his mouth open for a few seconds. “That is my name.” I pretend to be cool, while all my organs are dancing tango. “You’re here.”, he huffs, breathless, “Why are you here?”  
“I work here Snow.”, I say. He nods. Seems like he isn’t catching up to reality yet. I know I am not, it is like a weird fever dream. Imagining over and over again how I would meet him again, how I would apologize for everything, how I would flirt, take him back home. And now he is standing here and I am back to being bitter and arrogant.  
“You work here?” He was like a parrot. “Yes. So, what can I get you?” If he left quick enough I could pretend it was all another daydream and that he was never here. “Oh, ahh. Yeah I would like a Whiskey, Rum-Coke, a glass of water and some fancy cocktail with a lot of sugar.”, he says looking down at his phone. He probably had typed down the orders of his friend.  
“Penny what the fuck?”, he mutters quietly. I can't help but grin and then I remember that I don’t have to pretend to hate him, so I let my face relax and chuckle. Simon looks up.

Simon  
I think in all these years he was my roommate, all these years we spent together, growing up, I have never seen Baz smile, let alone hear him chuckle. It is breathtaking.  
I still can’t quite believe that he is here. It took me some time after graduating to notice that I didn’t really hate Baz and then a few more months to explain the obsessiveness. Actually Penny figured it out. I only noticed that I also liked men and when I told her she just looked at me and nodded. “Explains the whole Baz-thing.”, she said. Even though I threw a defensive tantrum, how she was all wrong, I had to admit, she had a point. Maybe I did like Baz. (How disturbed is that? Falling in love with someone who wants to kill you?) And maybe that was ok. It wasn’t like I would ever see him again.  
But now here he was, hair slicked back, smiling, and all the feelings came rushing back.  
“Some sugary cocktail it is.”, Baz says and all I can do is watch him prepare the drinks like I am in a trance.  
“Here you go Snow. Don’t fall on the way back.”, he says and smirks. That smirk I recognize. “I won’t.” I pout like a little child. He rolls his eyes, but he is still smiling and I just stare at him for another second.  
Baz, not full on hating me, is going to be my death. 

Baz  
One day I am going to die because of Simon Snow. He looks at me with those blue eyes and I can see every mole I never forgot. I notice him staring, which is not new, he used to do it all the time, to check that I wasn’t plotting. But now it seems different. I watch him struggling with all four drinks. Then I let my head fall down on the wood. What am I doing with my life?  
It takes another thirty minutes of pointless staring, mindless cocktail mixing and confused looks from Anne until Faruk comes and I can finally go home, to hide in my bed. 

Simon  
Penny is trying to convince to go back to the bar. “Talk to him”, she says with an evil shimmer in her eyes, “I bet you have a shot.”  
It takes her half an hour until I am so annoyed, I actually consider it. I look over to the bar. Baz is handing his apron to another dude, the he hugs the girl and leaves. The second he vanishes I jump up. He can’t leave again. Not until I had the time to talk to him, to really get to know him, without a war, without so much pressure on our shoulders. “I’ll be back Pen.”, I whisper in her ear, then I am gone. 

Baz  
The air is fresh and crisp. It is a cold October. For a second I close my eyes, let my head cool down, relax. “Baz.”, someone says. It’s a voice I will never forget in my life.  
“Simon.”, I say and open my eyes to see him stand right in front of me, hands in his jeans. He seems cold. “What are you doing here?” I sound harsh. I didn’t mean to be. Simon looks away. Maybe he tries to figure out what he is doing here.  
“I wanted to...”, he starts and blushes, “I mean I thought...”  
“Spill it out Simon.” He looks at me and blushes even more. Must be the cold. “Wanted to ask if I could have your phone number.”, he says.  
He wanted to what? What is this? Am I in a parallel universe?  
“Why?”, I ask. This is too confusing and confusing isn’t good. “I dun know. Maybe catch up or something.” Simon mumbles.  
“But you hate me?”  
“Christ Baz, will you give me your number or not?” He is pulling on his hair. I want to do that, always wanted to. “Sure.”, I say and he hands me his phone. With shaking fingers I type in my number. As I hand him back the phone he smiles. “Gotta go inside.”, he says and waves a little, “It’s freezing.” And with that he is gone.

Baz  
“It’s just not fair.”, I complain to Anne. We are sitting in her apartment, studying. By now I told her everything about Simon. As much as you can tell a person when out have to leave out magick and a war. Anne was still laughing at my misery. “I mean you got his number.”, she says, trying to calm down. “Yeah, but now he texts me like a lot. He send me a picture of a dog. Anne, I am gonna die. He is too cute. I feel like I am sixteen again.”  
“You’re not sixteen?” Anne laughs again and I groan, letting my head fall on the table.  
“Why are you so worried? A cute guy, that you have a crush on texts you and the thing you do is freak out.”  
It’s true. I am freaking out. Because there are so many confusing feelings flowing inside my body. Excitement, because he is in my life again, fear, because he is in my life again (and because he is straight, hope, because deep down I hope he is not and that sticky, disgusting love, that I had years of practice to ignore.  
But now I can’t anymore, not with him sending me dog pictures.  
My phone rings. “Is that loverboy?”, Anne asks, but I ignore her.  
It is Simon tho. “Hey Baz, you like maybe wanted to go get a coffee together or something?” He can’t even articulate him when he is texting, bloody moron. “Gladly.” I text back, then start squealing. “What happened?” Anne raises and eyebrow at uncontrollably rolling on the ground. “He asked me to get coffee with him.”  
“Uhhh, you got yourself a date.”  
I sit up again. “I don’t think it’s a date. I mean he is straight.”  
“Baz, you are living in a hetero normative mindset. Has he ever said he is straight? No. Well then he could be anything.”  
I don’t argument with her, because Anne always gets so furious arguing about those topics, so I just nod. Maybe she is right, but I highly doubt it. 

Simon  
Nervously I fiddle with the zipper of my jacket. I am early, like by fifteen inutes. Penny talked me into meeting up wit Baz. “I can’t take you smirking at your phone anymore as if it was a scone. Go get your guy.”, she had said and punched me in the shoulder, a light punch. But she was right, so without further thinking (because that always destroys everything) I asked him for a coffee. Now I wish I had thought this over more.  
Ten Minutes later, Baz appears in a black coat and if I see correctly jeans. God damn, he is hot.  
“You actually came.”, I say before I can hold myself back. He raises an eyebrow. “Yeah. Did you think I would ditch you?”  
“Actually…” I think about it. “Yes.”, I say.  
“You’re an idiot, Snow.”, Baz says and enters the little cafe that I picked. It’s a cozy little shop. With wood furniture and cute little mugs as lamps. It reminds me a lot of Ebb. She would have loved this. We choose a table next to the window. Baz takes off his coat. He is wearing a green shirt. He looks amazing. “You’re pretty.” I say without thinking, again. It is weird. In school I would have never done that, I would have never thought that in the first place. I was too focused on him being the villain that I never noticed that he was also a human.  
Baz blushes. Never seen him do that before. “Thank you Snow.”  
“Simon.”, I say and smile.  
“What?”  
“My name is Simon, not Snow.” He smirks.  
“Oh is it, Snow?”  
He is mocking be. That bastard.  
“Well Mr. Pitch if you’re gonna play like that...” I lean back in my chair and pout. He just smiles at me. It’s a pretty smile. I have to look away.  
“What can I get for you?” Katy, the waitress comes to our table. She smiles at me. “Hi Simon. How are you?”  
“Good, good. What about you?”  
“Stressed but fine.”, she says. I don’t really know her, but we do this little small-talk, since I am here so often. “So for you the apple pie and a cream latte I guess?”, she asks and I nod. “And for you?”, she says and look at Baz. I can see the realization in her eyes and I want to slap her. Yes Baz is gorgeous, but she has no right to stare at him.  
“You did it all the time.”, the little Penny in my head says. But that was different, I lie back and then Katy is gone.  
“This is a really nice place.”, Baz says and looks around. “Isn’t it?” I am a little proud. Before we came here I was really scared he wouldn’t like it.  
“So Simon.”, he says. He said my name. It makes me feel all fuzzy inside. “You live together with Penny, if I remember that correctly?”  
“Yes, we have a little flat not far from here.” I say and ask him about his living situation. When we texted it was mostly me talking and him commenting. But now he tells me about his university, his aunt Fiona, his job at the bar. So much about him I know, his expressions, when he doesn’t like something, when he is passionate about something, I studied him for years. But there are also new things about him. He is nicer, way nicer. I quite like it.  
“Anne lives near me so we hand out a lot.”, he ends his story.  
“Is she your girlfriend?”, I ask and feel the pinch of jealousy. He looks at me baffled and then laughs. “No, no she is not. Simon I am gay.” His eyes are stormy pools and I could drown in them. “Oh.”, I say and smile. “I never knew.”  
“Yeah, I was very good at hiding things.”, he says, a hint of bitterness in his voice.  
“Not the whole vampire thing.” I smirk and he grins back.  
“You could never proof it.”  
“But I always knew.”  
We bicker back and forth, share the apple pie and Baz brings me home.  
Kiss me, I say in my mind, but he just smiles at me, for a second longer, waves and leaves. I should have kissed him. 

Baz  
The next time I see Simon is in the opera. Fiona got two tickets from her now ex-boyfriend and she gave them too me. Anne slapped me when I invited her. “Go with loverboy.”, she said and I thought it was ridiculous. But then I asked, and he said yes and now we are sitting in one of the prettiest operas of England.  
The play is really good. I had seen another version of it last spring, but this is way better. During the second act I can feel Simon’s finger next to mine. My breath hitches, but I interlock our pinkies and then he takes my hand. Surprised I look at him, but his eyes are fixated on the stage. I can see him smiling tho.  
We walk home together. Simon is really exited about the play and talks about it the whole way, on my side, I can only concentrate on my hand in his.  
“Thanks for taking me.”, Simon says and smiles. I should kiss him. Last time I missed my chance. I should really kiss him.  
And then he kisses me. 

Simon  
It’s a good kiss. It’s a really good kiss. His lips are pleasantly cool. He is sightly pushing my, So I push back. I can feel his pulse. It’s hard to think. 

Baz  
I am kissing the chosen one.  
No he is not the chosen one.  
He is a boy.  
A boy I had a crush on for years now.  
He is Simon Snow.  
I am kissing Simon. 

Simon  
Aleister Crowley I live a charmed life. 

Baz  
Simon is doing a thing with his chin. It feels so nice.

Simon  
Breathlessly we break apart. He smiles. “You wanna come upstairs?”, I ask still panting. “I would love to.”, Baz says.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo  
> Thanks for reading.  
> I hope you liked it.  
> Feel free to leave comment with critism or just snowbaz feels or both.  
> \- Missy


End file.
